What Have You Done?
by ForeverBlossom
Summary: What happens when Bakura and Marik take things too far? How will this affect both Joey and Seto? SLASH Warnings inside.
1. A Sick Lullaby

**WARNINGS: This IS a SLASH story! If you do not like it, then do not read my story. If you do not like it and still read it, it is your own fault, so do not flame me because you do not like my choice in pairings. Thank you.**

**Pairings: Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey) Side pairings includes- Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Tendershipping.**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. I merely own this fanfic including them.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It has been quite a while, has it not? Well, here is my new fanfics short-series I am working on. I do hope you all like it.  
**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
**

"Up yours Moneybags!"

"Watch your mouth Mongrel!"

"Like hell I will!" Bakura groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face, irritated by the two shouting teens.

"Seriously, you would think that they would just leave each other alone, but no, they have to go and make everyone suffer with them." Marik stated and he watched Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler continue their daily argument.

"You would think that, but sadly, they're both idiots." Bakura agreed, as he watched Yugi and Yami try to pull the two away from each other, failing miserably. _Someone needs to shut those two up._ The white-haired yami thought as he winced slightly as Joey took a swing at the CEO once he'd freed himself from Yugi's grip.

Suddenly, Bakura froze, his face growing blank for a second before it twisted into a sinister look, his eyes darkening and a malice smirk crossing his lips. A dark chuckle escaped from his throat, causing a shiver to run down Marik's spine. The blonde-haired yami turned and blinked at Bakura's look.

"What's with the face?" He paused before his own smirk play along his face. "I know that look. You have a plan." Bakura chuckled again and turned to the other.

"That I do." Bakura then pulled Marik away from the others, the sound of Joey and Kaiba yelling at each other fading as they walked away.

A few days later Marik and Bakura were set and ready with their plan. They began to keep a close eye on Joey and Seto, waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally, after waiting for only a short period of time, knowing full well that an argument between the two enemies would only take a matter of patience, their moment came when Joey was walking down the sidewalk towards Yugi's game shop.

The blonde was innocently walking, ignoring everything around him as he stared down at the sidewalk. It had been a truly hectic day for the young teen. As every other day, school was dull and all the blonde wanted to do was bash his head in so he wouldn't have to listen to his teachers ramble on about things that he most likely wouldn't use later on in life.

Then, after school, some stupid punks tried to jump him on his way to the game shop. Joey groaned as he shifted his shoulder a little. One of them had grabbed a hold of him and threw into on the walls of the building they were next to. Five minutes later Joey was walking again, now sporting a bruise on his jaw and a sore shoulder, though he was better off then the others.

So caught up in his thoughts and pain Joey didn't see someone walking towards him until he bumped into them, causing him to stumble, just barely catching himself before he tumbled to the ground. Joey gritted his teeth as his hurt shoulder was jarred painfully.

"Watch where you're going Mutt." Joey's head snapped up at the sound of Kaiba's voice. Instantly his eyes narrowed into slits and grew hard.

"What the fuck Kaiba! You have eyes too! Why don't you use them?" Bakura and Marik smirked as they watched Seto and Joey get in yet another fight.

"Are you ready?" Marik asked as he looked over at the white-haired reincarnation. Bakura grinned maliciously at him and nodded. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring began to glow brightly. The two yami's watched as Seto and Joey suddenly stop in their fighting, Kaiba shutting his eyes tightly as Joey clutched at his head. Not a second later did the two drop to the ground in a dead faint.

"Let's go before someone sees." Bakura nodded and the two raced out from their hiding spot and to the fallen teens. They lifted them up and ran down the street, ignoring any looks from people who happened to spot them.

~#~#~#~

_Ugh, what the hell happened?_ The thought ran through Joey's head when he first began to regain consciousness as the dull throb in his head began to become more noticeable. Groaning at the pain Joey pushed himself up off the ground and looked around. He grew considerably confused when he found himself back in his apartment.

_What the hell? How did I get here?_ Looking around some more, Joey spotted a brown, short-haired cat sleeping nearby on his couch. Raising his paw to his aching head, Joey scratched his n-

Wait . . .

PAW?

Eyes snapping to said appendage Joey stared at it with shocked horror as he wiggled it slightly, finding his suspicions true. Yelping, Joey darted to his feet, stumbling at the unfamiliar feeling of being on four legs.

"_What the fuck is going on?" _Joey cried out, pausing for a second when he heard a strange whining sound coming from the back of his throat. Taking a chance, Joey turned his head and looked at himself. Yelling as he stared at the golden-blonde fur covering him from head to tail -Tail! He had a goddamn _tail!_- Joey began spinning in a circle, still unable to believe what happened to him and trying to make sense of it all.

"_Damnit Mutt, will you __**shut**__ the hell up! My head is killing me enough without having to hear your voice." _Joey lurched to a stop at the familiar voice of Kaiba. Turning around and looking for said CEO, Joey was confused when he didn't see the older brunet.

"_Kaiba?"_ Joey called. His eyes instantly turned to the cat as it pushed itself up and stretched before it stood up and began looking around, not noticing Joey in the lease.

"_Who else Mutt? . . . Where the hell am I?" _Joey stared speechless at the brown cat standing on his couch as it studied its surroundings. Taking a cautious step towards the other animal Joey studied the cat closely.

"_K . . . Kaiba. Is that you?"_

"_What are you talking about Mongrel, of course it's me."_ The cat then turned and glared at him, only to stop short and stare at him, much like Joey was. A moment of silence stretched between the two before Joey suddenly keeled over and began laughing, the room filling with high pitched whimpers and pants.

"_Ahah! Y-You're a __**cat**__!"_ Joey stated as he continued to laugh as he lay down on the ground, his sides beginning to hurt. Seto stared at the dog lying on the ground in front of him laughing. He turned his head and find that what the other had said was true. He _was _a fucking CAT! How in the _hell _did that happen?

Turning his eyes back onto the dog on the floor, Seto glared at him and raised his haunches, his upper lip pulling back in a sneer type hiss.

"_What the fuck have you done to me Mutt!" _ Joey instantly stopped laughing and sat up, glaring back at the cat.

"_I didn't __**do**__ anything Kaiba! If you haven't noticed, I'm in the same shit as you!" _Seto narrowed his eyes at Joey, his haunches still raised high. Suddenly they both jumped as they heard two identical laughs. They spun around and stared wide-eyed at Bakura and Marik as the two spirits leaned against each other to hold themselves up.

"D-Did you _see_ them?" Marik asked through his chuckles.

"Their reactions were _priceless_!" Quickly putting two and two together, Joey jumped to his feet and began growling at the two yami's, his teeth barred and the fur on the back of his neck rising.

"_So __**you two**__ are behind this!" _Marik pushed himself off the hallway wall and walked closer to the two teens-turned-animals and grinned down at them.

"Of course we are." He stated proudly. Joey stopped growling and stared up at the blonde with confusion.

"_You can . . . understand me?"_ He asked curiously. Bakura stepped up next to Marik and smirked at the blonde dog.

"Oh, yes we can." Seto growled –hissed- as he glared at the two psychotic spirits.

"_Change us back! __**NOW!**__" _He demanded viciously. Bakura looked down at him, his smirk turning more malice.

"Now, you see, we can't do that." They two yami's watched with rising amusement as the two animal's fur bristled at the spirits words.

"_And __**why**__ the hell not?"_ Marik leaned forward and tapped Seto on the tip of his nose, quickly pulling his hand back as the CEO-turned-cat snapped at his fingers with his sharp teeth.

"Because, my little creation, we don't want to." Seto stepped out of Marik's reach and began hissing at them.

"_**I'll kill you both!"**_ He yelled as his tail began to bristle, becoming twice its size. Marik made cooing noises at him as he tried to reach out for Seto again.

"Ah, aren't you just a cute ball of fury." Seto growled as swiped at the blonde's hand, but missed as Marik quickly retracted his hand once again.

"Come on Marik, we have to get going." Joey stared in shock at the two spirits turned away and began walking towards the front door.

"_WHAT? You . . . you can't just __**leave**__ us here like this!" _Joey shouted after them. Bakura looked back at him and smirked as he opened the door and let Marik out first.

"Actually, we can. And we will. See you two around. Maybe." With that said Bakura turned and walked out of the apartment, laughing maliciously as he closed the door behind him, leaving the two teens-turned-animals behind in the empty apartment.


	2. Listen To The Sound Of My Bark

**CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **This chapter contain language. But that is all.**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I want to give a special thanks to the Beta Reader who looked over this, Willowsnake. Thank you so much love! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake**

**Enjoy!**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
**

_"__**Perfect!**__ This is __**just **__fucking perfect!" _Seto yelled as he paced up and down the length of the small apartment. Joey sat a few feet and watched the cat vent out his anger and frustration. He just barely contained his laughter as he noticed that Seto's claws had become unsheathed, nicking the hardwood floor beneath his paws. _"__When I get a hold of those two, I'll __**kill them**__! I swear!" _Joey sighed at Seto's rant and stood up.

_"Look, Kaiba, you need to-"_

_"__**Don't**__ tell me what I need, Mutt! This is your __**entire**__ fault!"_ Joey blinked at the brown tabby cat before narrowing his eyes and growling at him.

_"__What do you mean _'my fault'_? I had nothing to do with this!" _

_"__It's always your fault!" _Seto sneered at him, his haunches and hackles rising. Joey's growling grew deeper.

_"__What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" _Before Seto could retort, the sound of a car backfiring startled the two fighting teens-turned-animals. Joey looked out the window in the living room, noticing how late it was. Glancing over at Seto, Joey studied the CEO-turned-feline and sighed, feeling a great reluctance hovering over him.

Seto looked up when he heard the other sigh before moving closer to him. Staring at him with slight suspicion, the teen cat waited.

_"__**Look**__, I don't like this as much as you do, but there is nothing we can do about it." _Joey shook his head when he saw Seto about to protest. _"There's nothing we can do. At least . . . alone.__" _Seto paused, his mouth still hanging open, before he slowly closed it. He continued to stare at the golden-blond dog in front of him.

_"__Go on." _said Seto. Joey relaxed unknowingly at the other's words. Sitting down in front of the cat, Joey looked down at him with a serious glint in his honey eyes. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with being towered over by a dog, Seto quickly jumped up onto the couch and met the other's gaze easily.

Joey inwardly rolled his eyes at the action, but decided not to comment on it. Besides, there were more pressing matters than teasing Kaiba. _I can't believe I'm passing this up._

_"__We have to go see Yugi and Yami and ask them for help." _The reaction was instantaneous. Seto instantly arched his back and hissed at Joey.

_"__**No!**__ I __**refuse**__ to go there! __I will **not** further degrade myself by seeking help from **those** two!__" _Joey shrugged, well, as best as he could in his new form, and got to his feet, turning away from the still fuming feline.

_"__Okay, suit yourself. You can stay as a cat for all I care. But once I'm back to normal, I'll be sure to take you to the pound so you can find a __**lovely**__ new home to stay at."_

The teen dog's words quickly hit Seto, deflating the cat in a matter of seconds. Struggling with his inner turmoil, Seto watched as Joey walked to the front door, ready to leave the CEO behind. Reluctantly deciding his fate, Seto sighed miserably before jumping down from the couch and heading toward the other.

Joey slyly glanced over his shoulder when he heard the barely audible 'thud' coming from behind him and grinned when he spotted Seto bringing up the rear. Once he reached the front door, Joey turned around and faced the cat.

_"__Well, you ready to become human again?" _Without waiting for an answer, Joey jumped up against the wall next to the door, batting at the doorknob for a mere few seconds before hearing the familiar click. He grinned triumphantly as the door creaked open, his ears perking up with pride.

Getting down from the wall, Joey used his muzzle and wedged it in between the door and the frame to push the door open even wider. Turning back toward Seto, he smirked inwardly when he noticed the slight awe in the brown tabby's eyes.

_"__You coming or not?" _

~#~#~#~

_"__Anymore bright ideas, Mutt?" _Joey turned to glare down at the brown tabby sitting next to him with an indifferent look in his eyes.

_"__Hey! I don't see you coming up with anything!" _Joey growled, literally, at the other. He then looked around the corner of the building they were behind and stared at the open Game Shop.

_"__Oh, yes, because sitting out on the street is so much better than being inside." _Joey snarled and glanced back at the cat next to him and opened his mouth, to retort before an idea came to him. Grinning happily, Joey unconsciously began to wag his furry tail, much to the CEO-turned-cat's amusement.

_"__I've got it! Come on, Moneybags!" _Without another word, Joey darted from around the corner and began to make his way toward the Game Shop. Seto grumbled to himself before he reluctantly got up from his sitting position to follow the 'mangy mutt'.

Joey peeked into the store, looking around and spotted no one in sight. Slowly, and ever so cautiously, he stepped inside and began his search. Seto followed after him, a couple steps behind, not wanting to be too close in case something happened.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Joey yelped and jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice. With much more self-control, Seto simply froze in his steps. The blond teenage dog looked up and spotted Yugi walking toward him with a confused yet concerned look on his face.

_"__Yugi! Hey, man, am I glad to see you!" _Joey barked joyfully, his tail beginning to wag once again as he stepped closer to the small duelist.

_"__You do know he can't hear you, right?" _But Seto's question went ignored as he watched Yugi kneel down in front of Joey and began to pet the golden dog, earning another happy bark in return.

"What are you doing here, big guy? Are you lost?" Yugi asked the animal as he reached down and started looking for a collar or any sign of identification. "Hmm, you don't have a tag. You must be a stray then, huh?"

Joey barked at his friend before he turned and looked back at Seto, who was now sitting off in the corner, trying to be as invisible as he could possible get. Yugi blinked at the dog's actions before, he too, looked over and spotted a brown tabby cat sitting off to the side.

"Is that your friend?"

_"'__Friend' is not the word I would use," _Seto drawled as his eyes narrowed at his rival and the dog.

_"__Come on, Kaiba! Lighten up a bit!" _Seto scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hm, I wonder where you two came from." Taking that as his cue, Joey stepped away from Yugi and went behind the desk, ignoring the smaller duelist's protests and jumped up onto the counter. He stretched out his neck and closed his teeth around a framed photo. Carefully picking up the object, Joey pushed himself off the counter and back onto the floor.

Both Yugi and Seto watched curiously as Joey walked back around the counter and sat down in front of Yugi. He happily wagged his tail as he set the picture down in front of the smaller teen before he barked at him again.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down at the picture of him and Joey, the blonde having the younger male in a headlock. He kneeled down and reached out, about to pick up the picture, but was stopped as a paw landed lightly on it. Growing more confused by the minutes, Yugi looked at the golden dog in front of him.

Joey then barked at him before looking down at the picture. Yugi followed his gaze and watched with amazement as the dog tapped on the glass before raising his paw and pressing it against his own chest.

Yugi sat and watched as the dog barked and did the process all over again. Finally, Yugi stared with wide eyes and gaped at him, earning a happy bark and a vicious tail wagging. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and into the shop.

"Aibou, what is all the noise?" Yami asked as he entered the room. He stopped when he spotted his hikari kneeling in front of a golden dog, gaping at it with astonishment as it sat there happily staring back, panting from its excitement and wagging its tail. He then spotted the brown cat that was off in the corner, watching the duo.

"Yugi" Said teen snapped out of his trance and quickly looked up at him.

"Huh?" Yami stepped up next to his hikari and looked down at him with his eyebrows drawn together.

"What is going on?"

_"__Oh, yeah, ask him that. Cause he certainly has the answer to this." _Seto suggested sarcastically. _  
_

_"__Shut it, Kaiba!" _Yami stood stock still as his wide eyes shifted between the dog and the cat, unable to understand what he had just heard.

"Yami, is everything all right?" Yugi asked as he stood up and faced the former pharaoh.

"I . . . I –"

_"__This is not working." _Seto growled as his patience began to grow more thin._  
_

_"__Will you just chill! Geez!" _Joey growled as he glared at the irritating tabby._  
_

"Yami?" The former-spirit glanced at his hikari before he turned back to the golden dog that still sat by the picture, staring up at him with very familiar eyes. Cautiously stepping closer, Yami repeated Yugi's earlier actions and knelt down in front of the dog. Studying the animal closely, Yami blinked owlishly in shock.

"Joey?" Yami fell backward as the dog before him suddenly jumped to its feet and began running in a circle, and bouncing around the store gleefully, excited yips coming from him while Yami could clearly hear the teen inside shouting _'Haha, he can hear us, too! Yes!' _repeatedly.

Seto scowled and groaned as he listened to Joey shout and yell about being turned back to normal. He stood up and quickly moved over to the ecstatic teen-turned-animal and lashed out, hitting the golden-blond dog in the muzzle with a well aimed swipe of his paw, his claws still sheathed.

_"__Will you shut up, Mutt!" _Joey instantly stopped when he was hit and quickly gave a startled yelp. The blond sat down and rubbed at his sore muzzle as he whined at the unnecessary harsh treatment.

_"__Ow. Why the hell did you do that, Kaiba?" _Joey whined as he continued to rub the sore spot and glared down at the cat standing next to him.

_"Because you can't shut up! Not even if your life depended on it__!" _

"_. . . Can too." _Seto growled and swatted at Joey again, nearly hitting him but the blond dog had dodged.

"Uh . . . I hate to break this up, but . . . what happened to you two?" The two teen animals stopped their little 'fit' and turned to Yami, who was now looking at them with uncertainty. Joey gave him a blank look, well, as best as he could as a dog.

"_Bakura and Marik." _Joey answered simply, knowing that was all the answer the pharaoh needed to hear.

"Right." Yami mused as he winced sympathetically.

"Yami, what's going on?" The former pharaoh stood up and turned to Yugi, a slightly troubled look on his face.

"It seems that Marik and Bakura have turned Joey and Kaiba into a dog and cat. For their own entertainment, no doubt."

"Oh." Yugi looked down at the two animals, who seemed to be in yet another fight by the looks of it before he turned back to the spirit. "Is there anything you can do to help them?" Both Seto and Joey stopped their arguing and turned to the two look-a-likes at the sound of their 'problem' being solved. Their hope diminished instantly as Yami began shaking his head.

"I am not familiar with this kind of magic. I do not want to try changing them back. Too many risks."

"_Yeah. Let's not try that, shall we," _Seto drawled as he glared up at his other rival. Yami simply ignored him for the time being and continued speaking with Yugi.

"I can look into it, but I cannot promise anything." Yugi nodded his head and smiled at his yami.

"That's okay. At least you're helping." Yami smiled back at his hikari. Yugi then turned and looked down at the two animals sitting in front of him, a contemplative look crossing his features before he smiled down at them brightly.

"In the mean time, you two can stay here with us." The reaction was immediate. Yugi and Joey both watched with amusement as Seto and Yami instantly began protesting viciously at the idea of the two staying in the same building with each other.


	3. Who Are You To Tell Me

**CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **This chapter contain language. But that is all.**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I do hope you all like it. Sorry it is shorter than the last. Please read and review. Thank you so much for all your support.**

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake**

**Enjoy!**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
**

Seto grumbled to himself as he watched another child waltz up to Joey just to pet him. After Yugi and Yami had . . . _graciously _let him and the Mutt stay with them -a week and a half ago- Yugi had decided to find out what animals he and Joey had been turned into. The Mutt turned out to be a Golden Retriever, which was fitting in his opinion. He, on the other hand, had transformed into a brown Abyssinian cat. Whatever the hell that was. In all honesty, Seto didn't care what type of cat he was. All he wanted was to change back! And soon.

The CEO-turned-cat sighed irritably while he listened to the other children laugh as they watched Joey run around in circles, ecstatic with all the attention he was getting.

Not being able to take another minute of the raucous laughter of the children and the barking Mutt, Seto stood from his spot on one of the high shelves he'd been lying on, jumped down, and quickly yet stealthily slunk away through the open door of the Game Shop and into the busy street.

_"I can** finally** get away from them__." _Enjoying his moment of peace, Seto wandered down the street, keeping clear of the people around him. Knowing full well that most of them weren't looking where they were walking—and not wanting to get stepped on—he stayed as close to the walls of the nearby stores as possible.

For nearly twenty minutes, the teen cat ventured off into a nearby alley, growing tired of his adventure in the streets. Sitting at the mouth of the alley, Seto looked around, trying to find anything that looked familiar to him. It turned out that while he'd been lost in his thoughts, he'd managed to get himself lost as well.

_"Well, this is just **perfect**. What **else** could possibly go wrong__?" _As soon as the words left his mouth, the CEO-turned-cat instantly wished he could take back his words when he heard a deep, malicious growl coming from behind him.

Freezing—his body tense—Seto slowly turned his head around and was met with the sight of a fierce looking Rottweiler standing right behind him. Quickly composing himself, he narrowed his blue eyes at the large dog and faced him, a sneer pulling his upper lip back in a hiss.

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost kitten perhaps? What are you doing here, Kitty__?" _Pushing aside his questions on how he was able to understand the giant brute in front of him, his fur bristled and his hackles raised.

_"That's none of your business, now, is it?"_ Seto spat. A hoarse, gravel sounding-like chuckled escaped the dog's mouth, making the teen cat quite uneasy.

_"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you? Makes me wonder if you weren't simply just left out on the side of the street__." _Feeling offended by the assumption of being abandoned, Seto's eyes narrowed to slits as his anger boiled over.

_"Listen here, **Mongrel**. The only one that would be left out on the street is you. How anyone could possibly love a complete idiot like **you** is beyond me,__" _he hissed at the Rottweiler.

A second later, Seto found himself pinned to the ground by a massive paw. Sharp, canine teeth were mere inches from his face and neck. The angry dog growled and snarled down at him, causing a flash of fear to run through Seto as he stared into the murderous eyes of the glaring dog.

_"A mouth like that can get you into a lot of trouble,__ pussy cat. __I suggest you keep it shut before something bad happens__." _He winced when he felt the dog press further down on his side.

_"__Hey, fleabag! Get off my cat!" _Seto's eyes darted to the entrance of the alley, widening as they spotted a familiar looking figure. The Rottweiler, too, looked up over at the newcomer with a curious look. Joey walked further into the alley, his eyes hard and alert should the other dog attack either Seto or himself. The hoarse chuckle once again filled the alley as the Rottweiler backed off Seto to face Joey, letting the cat get to his feet.

_"__Your cat? __I don't think so, Pup. This here cat is mine. Now why don't you run along back to your humans. I have to finish something__." _Just as he turned back to Seto, his teeth gleaming in the sunlight, Joey bolted over and placed himself between Seto and the large dog, his own body hovering over the feline form.

The CEO-turned-cat glanced up at Joey from under him with a confused and inquisitive look, but it merely went unnoticed as the golden dog's eyes locked on the dog in front of him. His stance was wide and ready to defend and attack if necessary. A warning growl escaped his bared canine teeth.

The Rottweiler glared at the Golden Retriever before him, his lips pulling back into a vicious snarl, but Joey didn't budge. He just stood in place, his body tense for anything that the other dog might do. Knowing that he wasn't going to get his prey, the Rottweiler growled maliciously at the two before he slowly backed away. As he stood in front of the alley, his eyes trailed down and glared at Seto.

_"__We'll meet again, pussy cat. Be sure of that." _With those words said, the Rottweiler turned around and ran from the alley, disappearing behind a corner further down the street.

When Joey was sure that the other dog wasn't about to come back and attack the two of them, he quickly spun around and glared down at Seto, startling the cat slightly.

_"__**What the hell were you thinking?**_ _Running off like that on your own? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? And then I find you about to get your head ripped off by that guy__!" _Seto glared up at Joey and stood up straight, his hackles raising once again.

_"**Look**, **Mutt**, it's not like I went **looking** for trouble! I just needed to get out of that mad house for a little bit__!" _Seto yelled back. What did the Mutt think he was trying to do? Just go off and get killed by the first dog he saw? Of course not! He just needed some peace and quiet. But…the blond dog did have a point. He really shouldn't have gone off on his own. But who could blame him, really?

Seto watched as Joey was about to yell and protest again before suddenly stopping himself. He took a few deep, calming breaths and looked down at him with a composed face. Seto raised a furry eyebrow as the blond dog suddenly turned so his side was facing him.

_"__What are you doing, Mutt?" _Joey rolled his eyes at the cat before giving him a deadpanned look.

_"__I'm going to get us home. Just climb on my back and let's get going." _Seto scoffed at the dog and gave him an incredulous look.

_"I am **not** getting on your back like some kind of kid on a merry-go-round__." _Joey growled and glared at him.

_"**Look**, it's a long way back to the shop and it would be faster this way. Now, either get on or you can find your way back yourself__." _Seto wisely shut his mouth, knowing full well that Joey was serious with his threat. He glanced out of the alley and watched the multiple people walking by. Sighing heavily as he stood, Seto cautiously stepped closer to the other teen-turned-animal. He paused as he turned and glared at the dog.

_"__If you drop me, I __**swear**__ I will claw out your eyes." _Joey chuckled at the cat's obvious disdain.

_"__Wouldn't dream of it, Kaiba."_

With great reluctance, Seto climbed onto Joey's back and situated himself so that he wouldn't fall off as the boy-turned-dog walked down the street. Once Joey was sure that the cat on his back was now safely situated, the blond dog slowly pushed himself up off the ground and began walking out of the alley.

Along the way, Seto dug his claws into the fur of the other animal a couple of times when he felt himself slipping ever so slightly. A couple of those times he felt those very claws dig into the skin underneath the golden fur. But if Joey felt it, he didn't mention anything.

The two continued on back to the Game Shop in silence, neither feeling.


	4. My Fight And My Sacrifice

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: This chapter has language and is slightly graphic. But still not a lot. **

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter everyone! I do hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review/comment. Thank you so much for your support. Enjoy the story.**

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake.  
**

Seto was not a happy camper. Since his little 'run in'—as he liked to call it—with the Rottweiler a couple of days ago, Seto wasn't allowed out of the shop. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was allowed out of the shop, but was only allowed to stay around the shop. He could always feel Joey's eyes watching him every time he would venture outside, keeping a close eye on him. To put it simply, Seto felt like a caged animal.

The brown cat sighed to himself irritably as he lay curled up on a high shelf in the shop, watching people walk in and either purchase something or just browse around the store. His eyes wandered over to Joey, who was lying on the floor curled up in a corner, taking a nap.

Ever since the Rottweiler incident, Seto began to study other teen-turned-animal, watching him closely. He seemed to be more relaxed and content when he was around Yugi and the Pharaoh. He would be carefree and playful with the kids that entered the shop and paid attention to him. At night, when everyone was already asleep, Seto would watch the teen-dog as he slept on peacefully.

Some nights, though, he would watch as Joey would be grasped into a nightmare, his eyes tightening shut, soft whines and whimpers escaping from his muzzle, his paws sometimes twitching, as if he was trying to run away from something.

Seto was surprised, one night, when Joey was suddenly startled awake, a silent scream falling off his lips. He had watched as the blond dog quickly took in his surroundings before he relaxed, recognizing where he was.

But now, as the teen-dog slept on, he seemed to be dreaming peacefully, the sunlight that streamed into the shop making him glow in the light. The brown cat was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Yugi say goodbye to one of his customers, closing and locking the door behind them, and turning the 'open' sign around to 'closed'. The young duelist then turned and looked up at Seto, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Seto, do you think you can wake up Joey? I have to go get everything ready." Without an explanation, Yugi turned around and walked up the stairs that led up to the apartment above. Sighing to himself again, Seto stood up and stretched out before he gracefully jumped down to the ground. He made his way over to Joey, who was still napping quietly. Not one to waste time, Seto reached out and prodded at Joey's face.

_"Mutt, wake up."_ After a little more prodding, and a little scratching, he finally got Joey to wake up. The blond dog raised his head and looked at Seto sleepily.

_"What is it?"_ he asked as he yawned hugely. Seto scrunched up his nose at the sight before answering.

_"The Midget wanted me to wake you."_ Joey yawned again as he stood up and stretched out his stiff muscles.

_"What for?"_ Seto glared up at Joey as the teen-turned-dog sat down in front of him.

_"How the hell should I know?"_ Joey chuckled as he stared down at Seto with amusement.

_"Okay, okay, chill. No need to get your fur bristled."_ Seto huffed as he heard the two look-a-likes come down the stairs.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Joey tilted his head to the side curiously.

"_Where are we going?" _Yami turned and looked down at him with a smile.

"We're taking you to the park." Joey instantly perked up at the mention of getting out of the shop to stretch out his legs.

_"Sweet!"_ Seto rolled his eyes at the other's childish antics. He watched as Yugi stepped over to the excited retriever and clipped a leash around the collar that Yugi had gotten him the following day that they had found out what had happened. Yami opened the door as Joey began dragging Yugi out the shop. The Pharaoh watched this with great amusement before he turned back to look at Seto.

"You coming?" Not wanting to give up the chance of getting out as well, Seto quickly followed after the others, Yami closing and locking the door after them.

As they got to the park, Yugi couldn't get Joey un-clipped fast enough. Once he was free of the leash, Joey darted off and began to run around before he focused on the Frisbee that Yugi had brought along. Yami sat down on the bench near them and watched as Yugi began to play with Joey happily. Seto rolled his eyes.

_"Once a mutt, **always **a mutt."_ Seto then turned around and ventured off, making sure to keep the others in sight, just in case. He then settled himself down under a tree in a spot of sunlight. He, too, watched both Joey and Yugi play until Yugi had grown tired and sat down next to Yami, letting Joey run around himself. Seto closed his eyes and relaxed.

His peace and quiet was short lived, however, minutes later by something looming over him and blocking out his sun. Figuring it was Joey, Seto groaned and opened an eye to glare at the teen-turned-dog. He opened his mouth about to tell him off before his eyes landed on who was standing in front of him.

Seto felt his blood run cold as he took in the dog that was glaring down at him. It was the Rottweiler from the alley. Oh boy. And it looked like he'd brought company. A very mean looking Doberman Pinscher.

_"We meet again, pussy cat."_ Seto slowly pushed himself up on his feet -paws- and stepped back, trying to keep his distance from the vicious looking dogs.

_"He's a little shrimp, ain't he, Boss? Can I eat him?"_ the Doberman Pinscher asked in a gruff voice. Seto shuddered at the look the dog was giving him.

_"You can have a go at him once I'm done."_ The two dogs chuckled at the Rottweiler's words and they stepped closer to the brown cat. Seto rose up on his haunches as the two grew nearer and nearer. When the Rottweiler was close enough, Seto swiped at him, nicking his nose with his claws.

The large dog reeled back with a holler, shaking his head, trying to ease the pain on his sensitive nose. When he stopped, he glared viciously down at the brown cat that he now had cornered against the tree, the Doberman Pinscher creeping up alongside him.

"_You're going to pay for that, pussy cat!"_ Just as Seto was ready to lash out at the dogs again, he was blinded by a golden flash, quickly followed by the feeling of weightlessness. Seto quickly glanced up and was surprised to find himself in the jaws of Joey as the golden retriever ran at top speed.

_"What are you** doing**, Mutt?"_ Seto yelled over the sound of the roaring wind in his ears.

_"Saving your **hide**, Kaiba!"_ was Joey's muffled response. Suddenly, the sound of barking caught the CEO-turned-cat's attention. He looked over Joey's moving shoulder and felt himself tense as he spotted both dogs chasing after then, and gaining quickly.

_**"Mutt!"**_ Joey grunted as he quickly moved out of the way of a low hanging branch.

_"I **know**, Kaiba!"_ Thinking quickly, Joey looked around them and spotted Yugi and Yami talking to each other on a bench further ahead. Taking a glance over his shoulder, Joey quickly made a decision.

With excellent precision, Joey suddenly darted off to the right, confusing the two chasing dogs for a split second before they were after him once again. When Joey felt that he had enough space between them and the two vicious dogs, Joey skidded to a stop and dropped Seto onto the ground. Seto turned and looked up at Joey with wide eyes.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mutt? We need to keep running!"_ Joey ignored Seto's yelling as he focused on the fast approaching dogs.

_"Kaiba, go and get Yugi."_ Seto stared at the teen dog as if he lost his head.

_ "What the hell are you talking about? We need t-"_

_"Seto!"_ Said CEO instantly shut his mouth and stared up at the glaring dog. "Just go and get Yugi!" Joey shouted as he turned around to face the running dogs. When he noticed that Seto was still standing there staring at him, he growled harshly and snapped his teeth at him.

_**"NOW!"**_ Seto watched with shock and fear, though he would never admit it to either of them, as the two dogs lunged at him. He was surprised when Joey had suddenly jumped at them before they could reach him and began fighting off the other two dogs from getting to him.

When Seto realized his chance, the brown cat quickly spun around before darting off in search of Yugi and Yami. When Joey saw Seto run off from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the CEO managed to get away without being noticed. Or so he thought.

_"Out of our way, dog. We only want the cat,"_ the Doberman Pinscher growled out as he glared at Joey. The golden retriever didn't say anything, just merely stood his ground.

_"Hey, wait a second, I know you. You're the mutt from before,"_ the Rottweiler stated as he recognized Joey. The Rottweiler then grinned maliciously at him as he took a step toward the dog before him.

_"Well, it seems that you're outmatched this time, pup. So why don't you just give up now and we'll be on our way."_ Joey narrowed his eyes at the bigger dog as he widened his stance.

_ "Not going to happen, fleabag."_ The Rottweiler's grin slipped away and quickly turned into a scowl.

_"Fine then. Have it your way."_ With that said, both the dogs jumped and lunged at Joey, their teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Seto raced forward, his paws flying across the ground beneath them, one thought running through his mind: Got to find Yugi! Got to find Yugi! Got to find Yugi! Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the starfish shaped hair. Feeling a rush of relief, Seto instantly turned in the direction of the two look-a-likes.

When he finally reached the two, he skidded to a stop in front of them, his little chest quickly moving as he panted, out of breath from his frantic run.

"Hmm? What is it, Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he noticed the distraught animal in front of him.

_"Get up! He needs help!"_ Yami's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he tried to make sense of the cat's words.

"What are you talking about, Kaiba? Who needs help?" Yami watched with slight amusement as Seto turned to him and gave him the best glare he could muster, which was pretty intimidating, even for a cat.

_"**Wheeler!** Who else?"_ Yami paused as Seto's words began to sink in. He stared at the cat with an unreadable look.

"What do you mean Joey needs help?" Yugi instantly listened more closely at the mention of Joey's name. He blinked in surprise as Seto hissed viciously at Yami, his hackles raised high and his eyes completely flat against his head.

_"Joey's in **trouble** you idiotic Pharaoh! He's off fighting two dogs back there like the idiot he is!"_ Seto shouted at Yami, not even realizing that he had used the other's given name. He watched as realization finally hit the Pharaoh as he jumped to his feet and ran off in the direction he had mentioned, Yugi right behind him.

Seto felt a slight sense of relief wash over him before he tensed and ran after the two humans, running past them at his quick pace. When he finally reached the spot where he had left Joey, he stopped abruptly, frozen on spot. Later, he would swear that he felt his heart stop for a split second before it began to race at an unbelievable rate.

He couldn't believe his eyes. No, he wouldn't believe his eyes. There was just no way. Joey, the one person that was bold enough to go against him, the one person that was such a strong and confident individual, was still fighting against the two dogs . . . and losing.

He watched as Joey quickly dodged the Doberman's jaws, only to end up in the path of the Rottweiler's claws. Joey growled as he was pushed down onto the ground before he lifted his head and bit into the other's leg, receiving a howl of pain in return. As Joey quickly got to his feet again, the Rottweiler collided into him. Seto watched all this with wide eyes. He then took his Joey's sad state.

There were several scratches and bite marks all along Joey's body, but none of them looked worse off than the long gash on his left side. It started from the back of his shoulder, all the way down to his side before stopping on his leg. The fur surrounding the area was matted down with fresh and dried blood.

"Joey!" Ah, so they decided to arrive, finally. Seto watched as Yami did some kind of spell of some sort and knocked the other two off of Joey. When they got to their feet, they both turned around and ran off as the cowards they were. Yugi ran over and dropped to his knees next to Joey. The boy-turned-dog was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

Seto tuned out Yugi's voice as he frantically talked to his older counterpart. His main focus was the dog lying on the ground, bleeding and panting with exhaustion. Slowly, as if in a trance, Seto walked toward the fallen body, his paws simply leading him closer and closer. When he was finally standing in view of Joey, he slowly sat down and leaned forward a little.

He studied the other's features. There were a couple scrapes and scruffs on Joey's furry face, his eyes shut in obvious pain. He looked as if he was sleeping. If it weren't for the erratic breathing, Seto would have truly believed that the teen-turned-dog was asleep.

_"You stupid, idiotic **mutt**. Why . . . why did you **do** such a thing?"_ Seto asked in a whisper, not expecting an answer. A shaky chuckle startled the CEO cat, causing him to jump slightly.

_"You don't know . . . me as well as you thought then, Kaiba . . . if you have to ask that question."_ Joey stated, pausing every couple seconds to take in much needed air. Seto's confusion and wonder instantly turned to anger at the dog.

_"You **fool**! You could have gotten yourself killed! **Were you not thinking?**"_ Seto watched as Joey's furry eyebrow's drew together.

_"Of course I was thinking. I was thinking . . . of you."_ Shocked once again by the other's words, Seto blinked at Joey.

_"What?"_ Joey rolled his eyes slowly at the cat before him.

_"What do you think . . . those two were going to do? Take you out for lunch?"_ Seto scowled at Joey's words and was about to protest, but was cut off by the golden dog. _"They were going to **hurt you**, Kaiba. Even . . . you knew that. There was no way . . . you could have taken them on. So . . . I did."_

Seto stared at Joey with disbelief and shock. Joey, the mutt, had risked himself for him. Why? Why would he do such a thing for his rival? But before Seto could voice his thoughts, he watched as Joey's eyes slowly slipped closed as he fell into the grips of unconsciousness.


	5. The Stillness Of The Night

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: This chapter has some language. **

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake.**

As the sun began to set, its warm glow enveloping the room, Seto couldn't stop himself as he paced up and down the living room of the apartment he had been staying in for the past two weeks. Every couple of minutes, he would stop and glance up at the wall-clock before pacing once more.

They had taken Joey to the vet, since they couldn't take a dog to see a human doctor, and were told that they had to keep Joey overnight at the animal hospital. Seto had barely slept that night, his mind plagued with thoughts of the golden dog lying along in the hospital. Finally, when it was time to pick up Joey, Seto had watched as Yugi and Yami left the apartment.

_Damnit! How much longer are they going to be?_ Seto thought irritably. His grumbling was cut short when the sound of the shop's door being unlocked and opened reached his acute ears. He stopped his pacing and looked up at the clock, only to realize that he had been doing so for thirty minutes straight without even realizing it. The sun's setting glow now turned darker with the approaching night.

His focus was disturbed once again as the front door to the apartment opened. He watched as Yugi walked in, his arms full with a large brown paper bag and a dog bed by the looks of it. Seto's eyes followed the younger duelist as he moved to the corner of the living room before setting down the dog bed. Once that was done Yugi stood up straight and turned toward Seto. He gazed down at him with a sad smile, his eyes clearly troubled.

"He had a couple serious injuries and had to get them stitched up. The vet said that he needs a lot of rest and that he shouldn't move around a lot or he might open his stitches. He also gave us some medicine for the pain, but knowing Joey he won't take them unless he can't take it." Seto had to agree with the younger male. Joey was quite the stubborn male.

"Seto." Said CEO-cat looked up and met a pair of conflicted amethyst eyes peering down at him. "When Yami brings Joey in, please, don't rile him up. He needs his rest." Feeling just slightly offended, but understanding completely, Seto nodded his head. Yugi smiled gratefully at him before he walked into the kitchen to set down the bag.

Seto watched him before the sound of the front door grasped his attention. Turning around, Seto was unprepared for the sight before him. Yami was carrying a mangled looking body in his arms. It took Seto a split second to recognize that the body was Joey before his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blond dog's condition.

Yami moved carefully, unwilling to cause his friend anymore pain than what he was already in, no doubt. He stopped at the dog bed before he slowly knelt down next to it. He gently eased Joey in the fluffy bed, shifting barely into a more comfortable position. When he was certain that he was comfortable, Yami stood back up.

"If you need anything, just call." With that said, the ex-Pharaoh turned around and walked toward the kitchen, intent on seeing what his hikari doing. As he passed Seto, Yami looked down at him and locked eyes with his, a warning in his ruby orbs.

When he knew that they were now alone, Seto turned to look back at Joey. Since the sun had set, the only light he had were the moon's rays and the light from the kitchen. Slowly, a little uncertain and hesitant, Seto moved toward Joey, not wanting to disturb the other if he was sleeping. But as he grew closer to him, guilt washed over him when he spotted the multiple wounds scattered all along the animal teen's body.

He narrowed in on the long gash along Joey's side and noticed that there were stitches in it to keep it closed. Feeling another wave of guilt Seto sighed heavily as he sat down next to the dog bed, his head lowered with shame.

_"It looks worse than it is." _The CEO-turned-cat jumped nearly out of his fur at the sound of Joey's hoarse voice. His eyes quickly looked up and instantly locked with his half-lidded honey browns. He could clearly see that the other was exhausted and in pain, but knew that he wouldn't say anything.

Questions began racing through Seto's mind, but the words caught in his suddenly dry throat. He swallowed thickly as he lowered his eyes, unable to hold the other's gaze for any longer. Shifting on his paws, Seto grew anxious as he felt Joey's eyes trained on him.

_"What . . . what did the vet say?"_ the feline asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

_ "He said that I need to take it easy for the next few days, so I don't pull the stitches or something like that."_ There was a moment of silence between the two before Seto couldn't stay quiet any longer.

_"Why did you do it?"_ Joey's furry eyebrows drew together with confusion.

_"What do you mean?"_ The brown tabby looked up and met his gaze, his own blue eyes questioning.

_"Why did you risk yourself for me? They could have killed you."_ Joey only stared at him.

_ "I already told you, Kaiba. They were going to kill you."_ Seto shook his head.

_"But you got hurt-"_

_"I'm no stranger to feeling pain, Kaiba. I've been in worse conditions than this."_ The brown tabby stared at the other with conflicted blue eyes. They slowly drifted down and focused on the long stitched up gash once again. Narrowing his eyes at the wound, Seto inwardly winced at the thought of how much pain Joey must have been in.

_"Can we wait until tomorrow for you to feel guilty about me getting hurt? I'm sore and the medicine the vet gave me is starting to make me tired."_ Seto's eyes snapped up to the blond dog's face and watched as Joey's eyes slid closed. He continued to watch until the other's breathing grew steady and even.

Knowing that the other was asleep, Seto took one last look at the large wound on the teen animal's side before standing. Carefully and cautiously, Seto moved closer, lightly stepping on the dog bed, pausing for a second before moving once more. Lying down, the CEO-turned-cat curled up in a ball, his back pressed up against Joey's chest. Looking up at the dog once more, Seto let the sound of the other's breathing relax his overly tense body.

Once he was settled comfortably, the young feline then concentrated on the rhythmic beating of Joey's heart to lull him to sleep. But before he let the exhaustion and stress of the last few days take him over into a blissful sleep, Seto moved slightly further into the other's warmth and whispered two soft words before he, too, was dreaming right along with Joey.

Seconds later, a smile slowly crept onto Joey's muzzle, Seto's words replaying themselves in his mind.

_"Thank you."_ Moving his head just slightly, Joey then pressed his nose deep within Seto's brown fur, inhaling the calming scent of the feline.

_"You're welcome, Seto."_

Moonlight washed in through the window, casting heavy shadows over the two sleeping teen animals as they lay curled up within each other on the large dog bed, taking in the relief of each others' presence.

**Author's Note: Sorry it is short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review/comment. ****Thank you for reading!**


	6. Twice As Dangerous

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: This chapter has some language. **

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. Enjoy.  
**

A week had passed since Joey was brought home from the vet and his wounds were healing nicely. After a few more visits, his stitches were finally taken out and he was allowed to walk about once more. Just a day after his stitches were gone, Joey asked to be let back in the shop. Yugi was a little uncertain about this, but soon came around when Joey had pulled the puppy-eyes on him.

Throughout the week, Joey noticed a subtle shift in Seto's attitude. He was no longer crude to the blond, or throwing dog jokes at him every chance the CEO-turned-cat had. He even seemed to be a little protective of him, if the time when a kid had accidentally rubbed too hard on his side against his wound and the teen cat hissed at the kid was anything to go by.

Joey also noticed that the other had been sleeping alongside him each and every night since he was brought home. At first, Joey was shocked and thought that the CEO-turned-cat had finally lost his mind. But as the nights went by, Joey began to anticipate when the teen cat would get up from his original spot on the couch before he walked over to curl up against him; this happened enough so they were both used to each other's presence at night.

Now, Joey was lying on the hard wood floor of the Game Shop, talking to said teen cat, who was curled up next to him.

_"__So, what do you plan on doing first once we're changed back?"_ Joey asked as he watched a small boy, no older than four or five, gaze in awe at the variety of cards placed on the shelves as his older brother talked with Yugi next to him. Seto contemplated the other's words, unsure as of how to answer.

_"I'm . . . not too sure."_ Joey blinked in surprise at the animal teen and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

_"__Really? I would have thought that you would go off to your company the second we got our bodies back."_ Seto sighed and laid his head on his soft, brown paws.

_"So did I."_ Furry brows furrowed at the other's words. Joey noticed a forlorn look cross the CEO-turned-cat's face, causing an unfamiliar tug at the dog teen's heart. The young dog's thoughts were interrupted, though, as the soft sound of footsteps broke his trance. Looking up, Joey spotted the same small boy from before heading toward the two teen animals.

Quickly schooling his features so he wouldn't scare the boy, Joey began to wag his tail happily, his ears perked in the visible sign of joy. He smiled inwardly when he heard the child giggle at his actions before a careful hand landed on the top of his head, stroking his fur gently…unlike the other kids that had come in before.

"You're a very big dog, aren't you?" the boy stated excitedly. Joey responded with a soft bark, not wanting to spook the other into running off. The boy then looked down and spotted the CEO cat lying next to Joey, the brown tabby's eyes closed, most likely trying to ignore the two.

"Is that your kitty?" At that Seto's eyes snapped open and glared up at the small child.

_"I am **no one's** pet!"_ Seto hissed. He suddenly let out a sort of squawk-slash-squeak noise as something wet slid across the side of his furry face. Darting his wide eyes up to a grinning golden-furred face, Seto watched with shock as Joey laughed heartily while the kid next to them giggled along with him. Noticing the cat's look, Joey nudge Seto with his paw.

_"Come on, Moneybags, lighten up. I'm just teasing you."_ Feeling heat gather along his cheeks and little pink nose, Seto was suddenly grateful for the fur on his body; it covered the bright blush he knew would be visible if it were not there. Quickly gathering himself, Seto growled at both dog and child before moving so his back was facing the two of them, his small body tense with an unfamiliar feeling settling in the cat's chest.

Hours went by before it had grown silent within the shop, the only occupants being Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey. As the two look-a-likes talked softly amongst themselves, Joey was dozing lightly in the same spot as earlier. Seto had moved a few feet away from the teen animal when he and the small boy continued to tease him about Joey's lick.

The CEO cat had tried to take a nap, since there was nothing else to do, but couldn't find himself able to. His mind was repeating the lick. No matter what he did, his mind would just not settle enough to let him sleep.

His conflicted thoughts were shattered when the sound of yelling caught everyone's attention. Both Seto and Joey flicked their ears, trying to listen to what was happening with their enhanced hearing. They did not have to wait to find out as the door to the Game Shop was suddenly pushed open with more force than necessary, sending it flying into the unsuspecting wall behind it, the little bell above jingling harshly at the rough treatment. But that had all gone unnoticed by everyone, as they were too focused on what was before them.

Standing in the doorway were two very angry looking hikaris and their yamis. Ryou and Malik stood with such fierce looks that even Seto wanted to take cover from the two raging teens. But he had only restrained himself from fleeing the room by the look of the other two. Marik and Bakura both looked as if they had seen death itself, their faces pale and their bodies trembling. Seto took notice of the faintly noticeable winces from the no doubt tight grips the smaller teens had on them. Inwardly, Seto wanted to smirk and tremble by the two sights.

"Ryou, Malik, what are you two doing here?" Yugi asked bravely, paying no attention to their anger.

"We've come to help change Kaiba and Joey back," Ryou answered, his expression softening slightly at the other hikari.

"We would have come sooner, but these two had hid themselves pretty well this time," Malik added as he gestured to the two yamis, who both flinched at the angry looks they got from their smaller lovers.

"That's . . . uh, okay. Thank you for bringing them," Yugi responded gratefully. With that said, Ryou and Malik turned on their look-a-likes, their glares set in places once more.

"Change them back."

"Now." Bakura and Marik looked up at their hikaris with pleading eyes.

"But koi!" Bakura whined.

"Tenshi!" Marik cajoled.

"Do not 'tenshi' me, Marik."

"Nor you, Bakura. If you two do not change them back, you'll both be sleeping on the couch for the next month!" The two yami's paled at the threat. They glanced at each other before silently agreeing on what to do. Not wanting to upset their lovers any further, they turned to Seto and Joey before the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck began to glow brightly.

Everyone watched as a golden glow seemed to surround the two teen animals as their bodies began to change.


	7. Lay Me To Sleep

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake**

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry for the long wait everyone. Things have been crazy with college starting and everything. So, if you can forgive me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it is so short as well.  
**

The sun was just setting as Seto drove down the streets, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Three days! It had been three days since he'd had any kind of sleep. _It was all the Mutt's fault!_ Seto thought as his grip tightened even more on the abused steering wheel. Feeling his frustration and anger begin to climb slowly, Seto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, with no success.

As the streetlights passed over the car, Seto suddenly spotted a flash of blond further ahead. Squinting, his eyes just slightly, Seto growled as he realized just who that blond flash was. He pressed down on the gas pedal some, feeling the car speed up, before he quickly applied the brakes, coming to a screeching stop a few feet ahead of the blond.

Joey yelped and started as he heard and watched the sleek black car come to a stop just ahead of him. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He was going to kill someone if he continued to drive like that! Just as Joey was about to yell at the driver, his words stuck in his throat as the car door opened and Seto stepped out, a fierce scowl set across his face. Snapping out of his stupor, Joey glared at the older teen.

"What the hell, Kaiba, are you trying the scare the shit out of me?" Joey growled as the CEO began walking toward him. More like storming.

"What did you do?" the brunet demanded. Joey paused, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"What?"the blond replied. Seto growled as he stopped directly in front of Joey, invading his personal space.

"What did you do?" The blond teen shook his head.

"I don't get what you mean, Kaiba. I haven't done anything." Seto snarled as he suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Joey's shirt. The blond had no time to react before he found himself pushed into the CEO's car, said teen glaring down at him.

"No matter what I do, no matter what I've tried, I cannot sleep! I haven't been able to sleep since those psychotic idiots changed us back. Now I want to know, Mutt, what did you do to me?" Joey's eyes narrowed at the brunet. He raised his hands and pushed against the other's chest, but the older teen wouldn't budge.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that you can't get to sleep!"

"Yes it is, Mutt! I've tried everything and I still can't get you out of my head!" Joey froze. Did . . . did he really hear that right? Bewildered honey-brown eyes slowly met conflicted blue eyes. Just as the blond opened his mouth to say something, the young CEO captured him in a fierce, passionate kiss.

The smaller teen's eyes widened with shock as he gasped at the sudden action, jumping slightly as he felt the brunet's tongue brush pass his lips. As the CEO began to deepen the kiss, Joey slowly felt himself relax in the other's arms. Instead of pushing the taller teen away, Joey's hand gripped onto him.

The blond didn't know how long they stood there, their lips locked in an intense kiss, but truthfully, he didn't mind one bit. When they finally pulled apart, Joey stared up at Seto with a slightly dazed look. Seto chuckled lightly as he raised a hand and rested it on the blond's cheek.

"Come on, let's go home." Joey smiled brightly at the CEO, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before he turned around and climbed into the car. Seto shook his head as he made his way around the car.

Minutes later Joey sighed contently as he felt Seto's arms wrap around him in a secure embrace as the two laid within each other's arms in the young CEO's bed. Maybe he would thank Marik and Bakura tomorrow. After all, they did have a part to this. Then again, maybe he just wouldn't hurt them as much as he had originally planned he would.

**~End~**


End file.
